


Twisted Voices

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Memories, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: It all started with a dream. A nice calming childhood dream, where the field was green and the wind was pleasant. Then it took a turn for the worst, the field no longer there. I ran and ran, wanting to get away from this nightmare. This nightmare where everything's red, where the voice never stops."Run, run, run! Run all you want!" My path is narrowed to one, everything else was dark. A dark path where there was no presences of light."You can never outrun me! You can never escape!" The voice more sinister, more mischievous and mocking to me. Who's voice is that, I do not know."No matter what you do! You days are limited to 10!" I look behind to see a hand reach out for me. It almost grabbed me and I woke up.What the hell was that dream? Why don't you read more to find out~?





	Twisted Voices

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old story, I posted at Wattpad, now transferring to Ao3 where I am more active.

**Unknown's POV**  
It all started from a dream, a childhood memory like dream if you must be specific. Birds are chirping, the squirrels hides while they hunt for food. It was a childhood memory dream indeed, since it feels familiar. Two young children were standing in a wide grassy field, the blue sky above them filled with fluffy white clouds indicates a nice weather.

I watched how both of them played around, jumping and chasing after each other. A lady with long blonde hair in her mid twenties, the mother perhaps stood not much far away from them. She watches them with a gentle smile, a picnic bag rest beside her legs. It looks like they're having a picnic in this place. Such a lovely picnic, I thought.

They laughed and smiled until one of the children stops. He saw a butterfly flying pass them, and ask the other to follow him to the forest where the butterfly went.

 _"B-but A----! Mom said not to! It's dangerous!"_ Voice filled with worry and fear of the other child said. Obviously, the other child had more sense in his brain than the other whose emotions took the better of him.

"Don't you want to catch that butterfly? Don't you wanna play with it too?!" He snapped at the other child, who ran back to his mother. But that's when everything turned bad.

The more the child ran, the more further his mother is. Her soft smiles, her eyes and face slowly becoming more blurry by the second.

 _"Mom! Mom! Don't go-!"_ The desperate cries of the child began. The child then fell down, tripped on some thing and face planted on the floor. He sobs as his mother now nowhere to be found. Instead, he finds himself somewhere in a dark and seemingly-scary place.

He looks up, it looks like this is a place behind a tall building. He also finds the sky painted dark red, and instead of a sun he saw the moon. The moon despite being half crescent, it held a shade of red.

 _'Where am I? Where are you A---! Mom!'_ The child cries out, fearing his mother couldn't hear his cries.

" _Run, run, run! Run all you want_!" A scary and deep voice screamed at him, however it sounded familiar. The child close his ears with his hands, trying so hard to block the loud voice, but it didn't work.

 _"You can_ ** _never_** _escape."_ The voice continued, more sinister and mischievous.

 _"Even if whatsoever you try! In ten days, and your time is_ ** _limited_** _."_ The voice stopped and it seemed like his last sentence. Soon, the child saw pools of red gathering at the corner, curious as he looked closer and found a child and a lady wearing a white dress drench with red substances.

A blurry face of another with a knife at his mother's throat, _red_ , **red** , **_red_** he saw and a scream broke out.

* * *

His eyes flutter open, as he gasps to inhale air. Fear and unease feelings mixed together as they ran through the courses of his veins. Gasps and whispers of shock echoed in the silent bedroom as he hold his bed sheet until his knuckles are white. "W-what, what was that dream?" He push his hair with his sweaty hands.

"I don't understand..." He mumbled as he looked up, the alarm showing **[5.34AM]** in bright bold green numbers.

"Okay, I must have eaten something funny yesterday, I wonder if it was the milk that had expired?" He rubs his head, easing the headache that was coming to him.

"Ten days, talk about random?" He mumbled as he goes to the bathroom to prepare his day. He found out that nothing is out of ordinary and goes on with his normal routine.

At 6.30 AM, the sky is still dark but slowly turning brighter by the minute passing. Dawn comes stating a new day is beginning, he brushes his hair slightly but his bed hair doesn't really go away easily. His bag ready for the day, he tosses it on his shoulder as he walked out of his apartment.

"Hmm, maybe today will be a good day?" He mumbled with a soft smile, then a scream broke the silent day. 'I must have been too optimistic to speak so early.' He grimaced as people started gathering at the origin of the voice.

"HELLP! HEELLP! _SOMEONE_ **CALL** THE POLICE, AND THE AMBULANCE!!" It was a woman yelling with a horrified expression. By the way she was holding onto an empty basket, he figures that she must have been on her way to buy some ingredients. She's probably a housewife, wearing a plain creamy pink collar shirt and a knee-length dark brown skirt. She seemed distressed, with her hair tied up to a messy bun and an empty basket of held in her arms now fallen onto the floor.

By the time he went even closer to check out the situation, he sees a bunch of people gathering at one place not far and hears whispers.

"Hey, I heard that lately they found a lot of bodies here." A housewife said to another housewife who's more younger and naive. Both having basket of ingredients and wasting time just fine, if it indicates anything.

"Oh god, how terrifying!" The younger housewife said with an horrified expression.

"I even heard that more people are going missing! You have to be alert and never walking alone these days! Who knows what's going on?!" Another person joined in their conversation, he's an middle aged man wearing a suit. He's probably on his way to his job.

"Hey, I heard that all those missing people all appear after missing for 10 days." The older housewife said, she frowns and seemed to be troubled by this fact.

"Eh, really?!" The younger housewife gasps, shocked by the news she never heard before.

"Yeah, I heard that the government are hiding this so that the citizens wouldn't fret and worry." The older housewife said. The most horrifying thing is that she knew so much, it's as if she knew more than that.

"Ten days huh? Sounds familiar..." He mumbles but walked away. What he didn't know, was this is the start of a tragic ending.

 _In his School,_  
He walks to his locker, he takes out some books from his bag and arranged them. Some books were put back into his locker and the rest are in his bag.

"Hey, Al!" A voiced called out for him. He turned behind to find another girl heading towards him. "Yo, Sher!" He greeted as he lock his locker.

 **•Information time• ##**  
 _Main Character_  
Name: Alfred Cobalt  
Age: 17  
Birthday: 24th March  
Blood type: AB  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eyes Colour: Deep green  
Abilities: Unknown  
 ** _Updated_** Family members: Elena, Mother (Decreased); Father (Unknown); Louis Cobalt, Adopted Father (Alive but Unknown); Others (Been scratched out-Unknown-)

 _Sub-Character, Best Friend of Main Character_  
Name: Sherry Dale  
Age: 17  
Birthday: 11th November  
Blood type: O  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown  
Eyes Colour: Light Blue  
Abilities: Collects information very fast and accurate  
Family Members: Christine 'Rose' Dale, Mother (Alive); Cross Dale, Father (Alive); Regina Dale, Older Sister by 5 years (Unknown -Missing for 12 Years-)  
 **•End Of Information Time•**

"Hmm, you're early today. What happened?" Sherry asked as she took her book from her own locker. Her bag goosed inside the cramped locker, getting certain thick books out.

"Oh, you just know me so well, Sher." Alfred said with a strained smile. Sherry nods before giving a hand gesture to him to continue on.

"Well..." Alfred wanted to continue on, but the school bell rings and they stared at each other with the atmosphere being awkward since other students began to rush in like crazy.

"Um, it's probably nothing anyways. Bye, Sher!" Alfred said with a fake grin as he bid his friend goodbye. Sherry mumbles with a frown, "Woah. He left me after the first bell ring? Something must have happened. Something bad, perhaps."

Despite the just the First Bell rings, Alfred hurried to his first class. He sat at the corner of the class, his usual spot where he could see the field from the window.

"It's nothing, yes, it just a really, really bad dream! Yeah, in fact I can't remember it at ALL!" Alfred said to himself, nodding to no one particular. He tried to block out his thoughts that's constantly whispering to him, 'You can lied to yourself, but you can't keep it up for long.'

His classmates surrounding him glanced at him weirdly before shrugging their shoulders and continue with their own business. Soon, the once noisy class suddenly became silent.

Alfred didn't pay much attention, thinking that the teacher had enter in class. He looked out of the window, staring at the blue sky. Alfred sighs, it's so quiet that he couldn't even stare at the sky without being nervous.

Then, someone slammed his table hard. It startled him, making Alfred jumped and fell out of his chair. Immediately, he looked up to see someone he didn't knew, yet he looks so familiar.

The someone is a male in his mid-twenties. He has dark brown messy hair with matching brown eyes. He's also wearing a dark blue collared buttoned shirt with black pants. His clothing was too formal to be a student or teacher, Alfred noted.

"You! You're Alfred Cobalt right?" The man asked with a dark glare, his voice isn't comforting but more like threatening. Alfred nods his head, unable to trust his mouth to speak of the right words that wouldn't piss the man off.

"Well then, you're under arrest for the kidnaps and previous cases of murder!!" The man said, he held out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. As he got closer to Alfred, Alfred can't help to shake. His thoughts jumbled together, unable to connect and process the man's words.

He? He, Alfred Cobalt was the culprit who murdered those people?! If it was, he'd have knew! But why would the man thought of him as a culprit out of all the people? Why must it be him? How!?

And, as if the man could read minds, he answered Alfred's question. "One of the CCTVs from the grocery stores caught you talking and walking away with the latest victims before disappearing the next day. You're the one seen in those cameras, so it must be you right?" The man said, moving closer to Alfred who began to shake out of nervousness.

"What the-?" Alfred scream out of frustration, pushing the man as he stood up and ran away with his bag with him of course.

'Whatever the situation, I'd get to the bottom of this when I meet someone I can trust! But who?' Alfred thinks as he runs to the secret routes when he was out of the school. He made sure to throw the man who tried to follow him off his track.

"Ah! I'm sure, Sher will help me!" Alfred said with a light bulb glowing above his head. He then proceed his way to the Dale Household.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes! What will happen next? Would Sherry be a help to Alfred? What is going on anyways? Why were there someone with a similar face like him doing? Kidnapping and killing other people?! What's the purpose of this? Is this some kind of plot for some grand scheme? Welp, stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
